How does a Heart Beat?
by AttractiveSnoopy
Summary: Fionna is just another nerdy Junior in highschool with a hopeless crush through the eyes of Gumball. But when the infamous Marshall Lee sidesteps in front of her life during a fundraiser to auction off boys, her life changes in the best way.
1. Chapter 1

The sharp and long ring of the school bell ending another class went off, an abnormally long ring. My flushed face walked swiftly out of my Language Arts class, just finishing a speech about cell membranes.

"Hey, Fionna! Wait!" I voice called out behind me. I turned around on my heel and saw Gumball, a Senior, rushing towards me with an arm full of books.

My face felt instantly hot and red all over again. "Hey Gumball," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hey, Fi. Nice speech, by the way. Its hard to find cell membranes fun, but, you pulled it off!" He said, giving me the thumbs up then awkwardly patting my head.

"T-thanks! That means a lot coming from you," I gushed, looking down at my shoes a little.

There was a brief moment of silence before he quickly said he had to go, shoving a free hand in his pocket. While I was standing there awe-strucken, looking at my strawberry pink crush walk swiftly away to his next class, a tall girl linked arms with me and pulled me along the hallway.

"Just... Fi, he's so beautiful!" Hazel, my best friend said in awe, gawking longingly at a tall, Senior boy with untidy black hair, a tall, slender figure, and a smirk permanently plastered on his face, lingering around another Senior girl, looking her over, as if sizing her up. She swept her reddish blonde hair out of her Hazel eyes as if to see him better, and practically melted on the spot. "Marshall Lee... What a hunk..! Too bad we're both Juniors.."

I rolled my round blue eyes and sighed heavily. "Hazel, you shouldn't really fall that hard for a guy like that. Even by the looks of him, he looks like real trouble. He plays with girls hearts and stuff like that." I walked slightly faster on my stubby legs to keep up with my friends long strides. "You can't even muster the courage to say anything to him." But she didn't look like she was paying any attention.

"Funny coming from you," She said, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to where Gumball was, at his locker.

Suddenly, the loud speaker buzzed on, and on came out principal's cheery voice. "Good morning boys and girls!" She said, pausing as if waiting for them to say goodmoring back. No one said anything. "We're having a fundraiser to help with the school budget, and as I try not to go in very much detail, I want everyone to come into the gym and take a seat."

Many curious faces shrugged and made their way into the gym. Hazel tore her eyes away from the boy for a few moments just to give me a slightly confused look as we both walked down the halls into the gym.

* * *

As everyone started to take their seats, the principal, "The Ice Queen", a nickname given to her due to her rude and short temperament, had a fake smile plastered on her deathly cold looking face. "Everybody, please quiet down and take your seats... Yes, yes, sit down..." As everyone sat and started to silence themselves, The Ice Queen cleared her throat in the mic, waiting. "Alright!" She started as everyone was quiet. "Today in Hillridge Acadamy, we will be trying something we have not tried, ever, in this school. We will be auctioning off some of the most eligible bachelors in this Acadamy! Now, boys only, come up if you don't have that special someone in your life... That's right... Come on down."

The first boy to muster up the courage to make his way down was yours truly, the infamous Marshall Lee. He made his way down slowly, sauntering down the steps of the bleachers, his smirk still on his pale face. After him, several more boys made their way down, blushing, probably embarrassed that they're showing their availability to the entire school.

Hazel gasped. "Oh.. My.. GOD! Fionna! Look! He's coming down! If I knew he was single—"

"You still would be too shy to say anything," I interrupted, sweeping my light blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Please... Oh, I need him! Buy him, please!" Hazel begged her hazel eyes widening in excitement. "I'm broke, please— I'll pay you back, I swear!"

I sighed. As he walked next to the Ice Queen, she gripped his arm and started into the mic. "Bid starts at $10."

A Freshman girl raised her hand up. "$15!"

A Junior girl raised her hand. "$25!"

"$35!"

"$40!"

A pretty Senior girl that I saw usually talking to Marshall stood up. "$55!" Marshall smirked and winked at her.

Hazel gave me a desperate look. I sighed. "$60!"

The Senior girl shot me a nasty glare. "$75!"

"$80!" I shot back, returning the look.

"$90!" She said, stomping her foot.

I sighed and scratched my head. "$110!"

She grunted in anger and flipped her long brown hair in defeat and sat down.

"Going once?" The Ice Queen said smirking. "... Going twice?... Sold, to the dorky looking girl in the bunny hat!"

That's when I noticed Marshall was looking at me in complete awe—or maybe it was confusion, I don't know. Hazel squeaked in excitement.

"Thank you so much, Fi! I don't know how to repay you!"

"Maybe you should just pay me now, so I would actually have $110..." I mumbled under my breath.

"You're setting up the date, right?" She asked me eccentricity, her eyes wide.

"Well dude, I paid, I might as well set the date up too.."

"Rahh! I love you a bunches!" She squealed, pulling me into a quick hug.

"Yeah, yeah, whatevs.." I said, giving into a smile. I caught that mysterious Marshall Lee catching a glimpse at me, and flashing me one of the quickest smiles I have ever seen.


	2. Bad Little Boy

When I finally made my way home, I threw my backpack off to side and collapsed onto the couch, almost not noticing the smell of fresh bacon _pancakes._

"Fionna! Baby girl, is that you?" My older sister Cake yelled from in the kitchen, flipping the pancakes over. I grunted in response. "How was school sugar?" She asked, putting her hand that was free of her spatula on her hip.

"I owe the school $110.." I said, grinning.

"You WHAT?!" She screamed, widening her dark eyes.

"Don't worry Cake, I'll just have to work double at the bar..."

She sighed heavily and flipped two pancakes onto a plate. "Sometimes, fo' a smart girl like you, you can be pretty dang stupid," she said, shaking her head. "Sit up and eat up then, we'll be starting work soon," She cooed, coaxing me to sit up and eat a bite of the pancake. I grunted again. "Fionna, I know that there's something wrong. You're not acting yourself, other than your extreme act of kindness towards yo' little friend," Cake said. Count on her to know whenever I feel down.

"She's bought me into this school, that's something I can't pay back."

"There's something else though. Is it Gumball?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in knowledge. I didn't respond. "Who does he think he is, shooting down my baby sister like that... I.. I would just.." She sighed. "What about we get you all dolled up, make that boy jealous.. Yeah, a little foundation, some blush, and boys would be poundin' on the door," She said knowingly, nodding her head.

"No, Cake, that's not needed," I assured, shaking my head.

"I'm still gonna do it anyways," She said, clamping her hands together and clutching them to her chest. "And hey, there's this new boy working at the bar, he's in a one man band, and he sometimes grabs girls from the audience to come up on stage and sing with him! And Fi, trust me, he is absolutely GORGEOUS."

I snorted. "Whatever. He just sounds like another player to me," I said quickly. I shoved the rest if the pancakes in my mouth.

Cake smiled. "It doesn't hurt to try," She said. "C'mon. Lets get you ready for work," Cake grinned, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into her bedroom to apply makeup for the first time.

* * *

"I dunno about this Cake," I said nervously, looking down at my not usual attire.

"Sugar, it's one night. Its not that big of a deal. Now let's go start working."

The bar was busy for a Friday night, many loudmouthed people shouting at one another. Cake walked into the kitchen to see her boyfriend, Lord Monochrome. And sure enough, up lingering near the stage was a tall, slender boy with untidy raven black hair having loosely over his eyes, a red flannel shirt draping over a white shirt and ripped skinny jeans, red vans that were untied, flailing around with ever step of his long legs, a bass guitar strung around his shoulder. My eyes widened in recognition. "Marshall," I mumbled, trying to quickly turn around and evade his eyes. But it was too late.

"Hey, waitress!" A loud voice called out behind me, low and drawling. Cake poked her head out of the kitchen doorway and gestured to go and talk to his, her eyes round and excited.

_"No,"_ I mouthed out to her, shaking my head.

She nodded quickly.

_"Go!"_ She mouthed back.

I sighed and spun on my heel to turn around. "How may I help you?" I said through gritted teeth.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I know you from school," He said with sudden recognition. "What's your name again? Fionna, right?"

"Right," I said, purposely not asking for his name in return.

"You're a Junior, aren't you?" He said, leaning in closer to me, a smirk on his face. "The one who bid a whole $110 dollars on me and won a date. "Where are ya taking me, sweetheart?"

"You're not for me, you're for my friend, Hazel."

I could smell his unwashed hair and T-shirt, a musky, boyish sent of sweat and Axe. I pushed him away with a hand, wrinkling up my small nose. "You smell."

He pouted with his bottom lip. "Well that's not very nice, Fifi," He said in a fake little kid voice, leaning in again. "Why don'tcha come up and sing, I'm up in ten seconds."

"I need to go, I'll get fired if the boss catches me not working," I said, turning back around and trying to walk away.

But he caught me, his hand looking much more large and slender around my little wrist, as he started pulling me to an amp near the stage. There were loose papers on it, and as he grabbed them, he put them in my hands. "Are you good with improvising?" He asked.

"I don't even know you."

"C'mon. We'll make Gumball jealous."

I was about to protest more, but before I knew it, I was in the middle of the stage, the hot light overhead making me more red than I already was. He cleared his throat, and I copied. Marshall strung a few simple notes on his bass and opened his mouth and started to sing.

_"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me_

_You know that _ _I'm_ _bad_

_But you're spending the night with me_

_What do you want_

_From my world_

_You're_ _a good little girl."_ He looked at me expectantly, raising his eyebrows. Cake emerged from the kitchen from the sound of the singing, his voice mature sounding and melancholy.

I hesitated before I opened my mouth.

_"Bad little boy,_

_That's what you're acting like__I __really don't buy,_

I buckled my knees before continuing;

_That you're that kind of guy_

_And if you are,_

_Why do you hang out with me?"_

He nodded, a blush creeping onto his face. "Not bad," He admitted, looking away, still strumming beautifully on his bass.

"Ohh, my turn!" Cake yelled, clambering up the stage.

"OH OH! I got a hot potata!

And I got two hot tomata's!

That make a good sauce maybe, so i'll shake my bottle baby.

I'll shake it and shake it and shake it and shake it and shake it all over." She yelled, turning around and shaking her butt at the crowd.

He grinned. "One of a kind sister you got there," He said. "Now hon, do ya mind a harmony right... Now!" I grumped but agreed.

_"Good little girl,_

_Always pretending you hate me_

_but_ _ I_ _see through your act 'cause you keep comin' back,_

_What could you want from my world?_

_You're_ _a_ _good little girl"_ He pinched my nose.

It really seems like he's making this into some sort of competition, so I played along. I threw the papers aside and without hesitation;

_"Bad little boy,_

_You pull off_ _a good farce but_ _I __know_

_Inside your heart, it isn't really that dark,_

_So why do you Insist on making it seem that way?"_Fionna finished, closing her eyes in anticipation.

There was a shocked silence in the crowd, and then a sudden explosion of clapping echoed off the walls, cheering, hooting. Marshall bowed to the crowd and grabbed me around the waist. "So babe, got a boyfriend? Just a question. I mean, I always see you with that was, Gumaball."

I pushed him away. "Why should I tell you? And no, Gumball and I have nothing between us," I said, starting to walk off of the stage. He followed right behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder and massaging a knot, a sly grin on his face.

"I see you around school, following him around like a little puppy, or should I say, bunny"_Smmaacckkk!_ I wiped that smirk right off his face with that satisfying noise. "H-hey! Fionna! I was kidding!"

I was walking away, but he tripped me before I even made it to the door. Cake came to my rescue.

"Break it up you two!" She said, helping me up and staring at Marshall with narrowed eyes. I could see her patience was wearing very thin with this boy.

"All I was asking was if Fionna had a boyfriend, just that innocent little question," Marshall said, smiling at Cake calmly, which I could tell made Cake even more mad.

She shot daggers at his head with her usually calm eyes. "Go back to work, boy, and leave my Fionna alone," She barked.

He snickered and spun around on his heel, sauntering back to the stage. Cake looked at my knee like it just got shot, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine Cake," I mumbled, getting up.

"I am sooo sorry baby girl, that was a mistake for making you go and talk to that troublemaker..."

"Its okay Cake," I said, biting the inside of my cheek. "Let's get to working."

We returned to serving the customers, then slow dancing to All of Me, a song I was surprised that came out of that boys mouth, and I have to admit, it was amazing.

When our shift finally came to an end, Marshall walked up to me once more, hands shoved in his pockets. "Ya leaving now?" He asked, biting his lower lip.

"Yeah, Cakes just getting our schedule," I said, crossing my arms. "We're leaving as soon as Cake stops talking to her boyfriend," I said loudly. We both chuckled.

"Coming baby!" She shouted from the kitchen.

"Maybe you could give me your number, and you could text it to me then."

I pretended to think really hard. "No."

He sighed. "Look I'm—"

"Okay baby girl, let's get going! I'm exhausted," Cake interrupted, wrapping her arm around my waist and leading me towards the door.

I craned my neck around and looked and Marshall, who put up and hand in goodbye. "See ya on Monday, babe," He called out at me, smiling mischievously.


	3. Make him Mad

Marshall's POV

It was Monday again. Erghh, the worst day of the entire week. "Why would she shoot me down like that?" I asked my friend Axel, who was with me, lingering by a few lockers. "I'm ME, every girl would KILL to be with me," I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Maybe she's just not your type, dude. She's a geeky little Junior, you shouldn't be so worried about it," Axel insisted, combing his fingers through his own light brown hair.

I looked at him with furrowed brows, like I was wondering why he would ever say something like that. "Dude, GIRL is my type," I said, leaning up against the lockers. "And my usual flirting, she went up and sang with me, I asked her for her number, but she shot me down all three times!" I said, hearing the whine rising in my voice.

"Oh, do you mean your pervy advances, a way to get her into bed, and a way to harass her anytime ya want?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you can be the not-as-smooth guy type, but maybe she needs persuading, she seems to have a pretty strong mind set, it probably won't take one song to win her over, just like that." Axel was great at giving advice about girls, and how to have a girlfriend, but he himself doesn't have one. I get the feeling he could be gay.

I sighed. "She's cute enough, at least," I said smirking and nodding. "I'll win her over, I bet it won't be THAT hard." That's when I spotted her, a short girl with golden blonde hair and small features—yet pretty, big blue eyes. "Heh, she's got a big butt," I said, as she turned around to go to class, still not seeing me. Axel said something, but I was already walking towards her, then wrapping an arm around her waist. "Aye babe," I said in a singsong voice.

She widened her eyes and wiggled out of my grasp. "Don't call me babe," She ordered.

"Right, sweetie," I teased, putting my hands on the back of my head and intertwining my fingers together.

"What do you want," She said, and I heard the whine rising in her voice, and I'm sure she could too, because she looked away and turned up her nose.

"Aww, I just wanted to say hi to my favorite Junior," I said, smiling.

She huffed. "Well, I need to get to class. See ya later, loser," She said, stomping away. She has definitely not forgiven me for last night.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a turn on it is when you're mad?" I asked her, quickly catching up with her short legs. She blushed, but more in fury, like her patience was shaving up quickly. She walked faster, but I kept up to her easily. I then faked gasped. "Oh my glob! Well would ya look at who it is!" I said, faking an excited look. She slowed down and furrowed her eyebrows, turning around to see who I was talking about. "PRINCE Gumball! Your Majesty!" I said bowing, and smirking. Gumball turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hello Fionna," He said, looking at me with a look of disgust. "I didn't know you made friends with people like HIM," He growled, obviously gesturing towards me. She walks over and stood next to me.

"He's not my friend," She insisted. I gasped and put a hand over my heart, dramatically.

"Fionna, I thought you loved me!"

"I don't love anybody."

"Except for Gumball.." I coughed, snickering. I widened my eyes. "Let's make him mad!" I said loudly, grabbing Fionna around the waist and pulling her into me, giving her a big kiss on the mouth before she knew what to do. Gumball gasped and clenched his fist, his eyes almost burning in hatred.

* * *

Fionna's POV

He pulled me close to his still slightly rancid body, my nostrils filling with Axe he must have just sprayed on. Before I knew what was happening, he kissed me forcefully on the mouth, his lips surprisingly soft. 'His face smells like strawberries...' I thought to myself, finding that we both lingered longer that needed, and that he actually straitened out and relaxed. 'Wait... WHAT AM I DOING?!"

* * *

Marshall's POV

'She smells really nice...' I thought. 'And her lips are really soft..' I caught myself lingering, but she caught me first. She pushed away from me forcefully, then swinging a fist around and catching my cheek, her face a burning red color, her fists still clenched. She was breathing heavily, her eyes narrowed. "Rahh...! My cheek meat!" I said, grasping my throbbing cheek. My eyes watered in the pain, and I immediately felt my eye squeezing shut from the swelling. I saw Gumball, his mouth open in shock, yet there was still a grin looking to form on his face. Fionna stomped away, her head held high, and a determined look on her still red face.


	4. See you then?

Fionna's POV Hazel gasped. "And he just KISSED you, right on the spot?! Just like that?!"

I nodded and crossed my arms, and I could feel my teeth start grinding together. "And I punched him."

"You PUNCHED HIM?! IS HE OKAY?! IS HIS FACE STILL BEAUTIFUL?!" She screeched, sitting down at one of the booths of the bar I work at. After paying for her date with the jerk, I had to work double to repay my debt. "Well, actually, I couldn't care less."

I widened my eyes. "What? What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged slowly. "I mean I don't really like him anymore. But that Axel.. Hot dang.."

I grumbled in annoyance. "But you're still going on the date, right? I already reserved tickets for the new horror movie that everyone's talking about! This Friday night they're having a midnight premiere!"

"Ouch, Friday night.. I was gonna go with Axel to another midnight premiere.. Sorry Fi, I really can't go."

I clenched my fists. "No! I paid for him and the movie tickets! You have to go!" I insisted, my voice increasing in pitch.

She shook her head. "You'll have to go. You have to, you've already paid so much."

I plopped down on the booth seat across from her. "Fine. But only because of how much I paid." I looked at the clock. "6:28, he should be starting his shift soon, I'll tell him then."

Hazel looked at the clock as well and stood up. "Sorry Fi, I really have to go now, Axel and I are supposed to meet up at the coffee shop a few blocks away," She said giving me a quick hug. She rushed out the door. "Again, I'm sorry Fi!"

I sighed, and just as I glanced at the door, he walked through it, his cheek a light purple, much better than when I last saw it, and the swelling has gone considerably down. But when he walked in with his head usually held high, he actually kept it down low, as if he was embarrassed to show his face.

When he saw me, he slipped in the booth seat across from me. "Hey," He said finaly after a long moment of silence. He rubbed his cheek tenderly. "Geez, I didn't know someone as little as you could pack such a powerful punch..." After I didn't say anything, he just cleared his throat. Even if I knew what he was going to say was crap, I had to stay and tell him about the date. "I... I just wanted to say I was sorry. For being a jerk." He said, running his fingers through his, surprisingly washed, hair.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Finally, I said "It doesn't matter." I sighed. "I guess I'm kinda sorry too, for giving you that nasty bruise," I said, instinctively reaching my hand forward and stroking his cheek, but recoiled quickly as if I touched something hot, my face starting to feel warm. His infamous smirk appeared on his face, but he said nothing. "Oh, and Hazel can't go to the date.. I'll have to take her place..." I said nodding. "Just because of how much I paid for you, that's it," I said quickly.

He got up and slid in the booth I was in, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, his consideration melting away quickly. "Where are you taking me, boo?" That's when I noticed his amazing smell. His hair smelling like strawberries and his spicy and expensive smelling cologne filling my nostrils in a modest amount.

I pushed his arm off of me and turned up my nose. "I hope you like horror movies, because I'm taking you to that midnight premiere on Friday."

He gasped and widened his eyes. "Under the Grave?! How did you get those tickets? They were sold out by the time I got there!" He said excitedly, his grey eyes widening.

I smirked. "I know people. And have you heard of the part where he gets taken by those zombies, And they take him to his underground lair—"

"To sacrifice him—" He said, gripping my shoulders.

"To the dark lord Dennis the lead zombie!" I said, starting to get excited, now widening my eyes and gripping his shoulders and smiling. We both let go of each others shoulders and composed ourselves.

"So, uh... Friday night? I'll pick you up at 11:30... Er.. Can I have your address, so I know where to go..?" He said, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Right.." I grabbed a pencil and a little scrap of paper and wrote it down quickly, and I handed it to him. "See you Friday night then?" He said smiling.

I nodded. "See you Friday night," I nodded, blushing.


	5. To the Movies

**Thanks you guys for all of the support and really nice reviews! Click that Review button if you want more!**

* * *

Marshall's POV

I parked along the curb of Fionna's house, a comfortable looking house that looked somewhat small. I got out and strode up her driveway, taking in the night breeze, my favorite part of the day by far, the moon shining as bright as a polished dime. My hair was halfway combed, but no matter how hard I tried, the back and parts of the front stick up like branches on a dead tree. I walked up to her door and briskly knocked with my knuckles, then shoving a hand into my jean pocket. There was a small bustle inside, and I could hear the hushed voice of what I assumed was to be Fionna's older sister Cake, fussing over Fi's hair.

Fionna opened the door and gave a halfhearted smile at me, folding her hands together in front of her. "Hey, Marshall, ready to go?" She asked impatiently, her sister looming over her and smoothing down her golden locks hastily. Fionna was truly stunning. But I wouldn't say it out loud, I care for my life more than that, and I wouldn't want another punch in the face.

"Now, you two have fun, and come straight home after the movie." She eyed me suspiciously. "And no funny business from you mister," She said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Don't you worry ma'am, I'll have her home by 3," I assured, nodding. I held my arm out to Fionna. "Shall we?" She reached out and took it hesitantly, and I started to turn around and walk to my car. After a few moments of silence, I said, "You look nice." The words slipped out quicker than I intended, but she did. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and she was wearing a grey v-neck with a little necklace and tight fitting black skinny jeans with red converse.

She eyed me the same way her sister did, but she soon mumbled a quiet, "Thanks, so do you." She let go of my arm and crossed hers, shivering slightly. After we got in the car, and I started to back up, she was still slightly shaking.

"Cold?" I said, smirking down at her.

"Just my hands."

I grabbed one of her hands away from her chest and put it into my hand, intertwining our fingers together.

"Warm?"

Her big blue eyes widened. "Y-yes.." She stuttered. I could feel that she wasn't holding my hand very tightly, but I still kept a firm grip, as if she was to walk out of the car right this second. Her eyes were still wide. How cute, I thought, smiling.

Fionna's POV

His big hands were intertwined into mine, and even if I thought it was kinda weird, it was a chilly night, and I didn't bring a jacket. I looked at his dark blue hoodie. It was as if he could read my mind.

"Want my jacket?" He asked, his eyes still on the road ahead of him. I shrugged. He took that as a yes. He took his hand away from mine and shrugged off his hoodie, and he placed it on my lap. My hand felt cold again away from his hand. I slipped on the jacket, and even if it was way too big and hung just above my knees, it was really warm. He took my hand again, sticking out his lower lip. When I thought he wasn't looking, I turned my head and took a small sniff from the shoulder of the hoodie, and amazing scents filled my nostrils. It smelled like green apples and something else. Really nice cologne. But even if the smell was intoxicating, I said nothing. It frustrated me that I thought this way about a boy I thought was just taking up oxygen...

Marshall's POV

We were still riding through the dark and slightly busy road. I saw her turn her head and sniff the shoulder of my hoodie, and that made me smile. She furrowed her eyebrows like she was in thought, and she looked somewhat angry at herself. It was adorable. Wait... Why I'm I thinking like this about a nerdy little Junior I wouldn't of batted an eyelash a week before?

* * *

**So, this came out as a more romantic chapter, and please don't be afraid to say if you didn't like it or, if you did! The next chapter is coming up, so Fav/Follow/Review!**


End file.
